Slender's New Friend
by mackenzie.barrett.75
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Slender wanted a another chance to make friends? Crys is about to discover all about the Slender Generation. She gets herself into a world of wonder, fear, adventure, and changing Slend. Slend is about the same age as Crys, so read to see what happens.. Will Slend be like his father, and kill, kill, kill? Or will he be like the first ever Slender?


Slender's New Friend

I do not own the copyright of Slender Man's video games or anything else.

This is the story of how I discovered that my heritage was involved with the Slender Man generation.

It was a tipical day in my village. I woke up, ate breakfast, and started another normal day here in Kyrite Village. "Gosh, I wish that something would happen that is interesting." I sat upright in my bed that is covered with a zebra comforter. I walked up, and got dressed in my ouutfit. It was summer, so school was out. I grabbed my laced red shirt, my gray and old cloak, black pants, side purse, and my left ear gear. My side purse was for alll of my technology I always carried with me. My hair was normaly blond, with streaks of blue in my parted hair. The back of my hair was upswepted in a spiked formation. There was thin, blue streaks in that part of the hair. I grabbed my dark, red camera and put it around my neck, and let it hang low. I looked in the mirror, and sighed. It was going to be another normal day in Kyrite Village. "Great." I was a fifthteen year old girl, who was the smartest kid in the village. I was the only person who could handle the greatly, advanced technology. "Alright, I'm going to go do my chores, I will be back in twenty minutes, or more." I yelled to my mom and dad. "Kay, sweetie, stay out as long as you need. Just don't go near the Never- Ending Woods." Those last three words sparked in my mind. I had heard many myths, and legends about that place. They say that a tall, slender man haunts those woods. He wears a suit, and tie, and abducts children, so they say. Once you entered, even a few feet, if you turned around, you would be deep in the forest. To get out, you must collect all eight pages, without getting caught by him. Everyone always has to stay in the "premises" of the village. I believe in more. I believe that if we could just get a chance, we could change these poor, misunderstood creatures back to humans. My parents, on the other hand, believed in different beliefs. I always wondered about my so-called "parents". They look nothing like me, and act so different than me. They just told me I was "different". I didn't believe that. I walked outside of my house, only to see tons of plants, a.k.a. herbs, ready to be picked. My "parents" were the Healers in this village. "Oh great..." I trailed off. I would need my big bag to gather all of these. I sighed. I walked back into the house, and grabbed my big bag, and headed back outside. The village was busting with commotion. "What in the world is going on?" I wispered to myself. I walked over to the center of the village of where everyone was crowding around. I cut through the crowd to get to the center. " Oh no.." I was dazed by the sight. Another kid went missing today. I read the sign. * 12 year old, Terra Jamison went missing today around 10:16am. She was wearing a pair of shorts, a hat, her hair was up, and she had her drawings with her. She told her parents that she was going to a spring she had found outside the city premises. She went, and left the city premises, and was never seen again. Witnesses say she screamed right before she disapeared. That was the last sound she made.* I was scared I guess, but I was more interested. People gasped, and started to cry. I walked away, back to my chore. After an hour, I finally was done. My bag was filled to the top with herbs. I was tired. I couldn't think about the kid that went missing anymore tonight. I walked in the house. " Finished my chore!" I yelled up the stairs to my "parent's" room. No answer. They were asleep. I had a couple minutes to start on my lastest technology. It was thermal goggles. Night Vision Goggles are the name of this device. I had designed the goggles to fit my head, so when I unleash my plan to solve this crisis, they will be used. I have the form done. They were rounded goggles, like a visor for your eyes. They were a digital green. I could press a button on the side to enable the Night Vision. It was also voice activated, but only to my voice. The form was finally done, and now all that was left to do was to enable the voice activation. I registered it in the visor, I practiced, and set it only to my voice. I was finally done. My mother came down to check to make sure I was in here. " Goodnight, sweetie. Tomorrow's saturday, and you just finished your chore, so just play outside tomorrow, okay?" I looked up from what I was doing. " Sure, okay..." I went back to paying attention to my gadget. I almost forgot to add super sensoring. I put it that it should reach up to thirty feet away. I put them on, pushed the button, and a little screen popped up on my left side of the goggles. It read *Movement Detected! Warning: Movement detected.* I could see my mom going up the stairs. WAIT! I could see through the walls! That is awesome! I didn't even notice that! I saw into another house. I turned around. I saw through the first house, the second one, and the third, to seen the high fence marking city premises. I had perfected the Night Vision Visor. I would try it out tomorrow. Now I was really tired. I put up my stuff, changed into my PJs, and layed down in my zebra bed. " Goodnight real mom, and real dad." I wispered to myself, then fell instantly asleep.

The next day, I wanted to try my new gadget out. I got up, got dressed in my adventurer outfit, grabbed my bag full of my devices, and yelled to my parents. "Going outside. Be home tonight!" "Kay, honey." Yelled my dad, back. I headed out the door. I walked down the village streets. " Looks like the little Geek is out again." I turned to find Haley Kitike leaning against her porch. " Oh great." I wispered to myself. " What's wrong, Geek? Going out to get taken to do us all a favor?" She laughed. " Don't stoop to her level." I wispered to myself, once again. I didn't really have any friends, becuase I spent most of my time inside. This was the one person in the village I could not stand. She is so full of herself, and thinks she's all that. She gets on my nerves. " Listen, I really don't have time for you. I need to test something out." She smirked. I wondered why. She didn't say anything after that. I'm glad she didn't. She walked to another house, knocked on the door, and sure enough, her boyfriend answered the door. She wispered to him, and looked over at me. I used my Ear Set to hear what they were saying, but as soon as I got it out, they were almost done. The only word I heard was "okay". Great. They were planning something that has to do with me. Joy. I kept walking. I went to Marian the Librarian, and to the Library to look up some research. I wanted to find out more about this "Slender" generation, or what's the cause of the disapearences. I walked in. I was very familiar with Ms. Marian. She always said "hi" to me every time I visited. She was like the mother I had once before. " Hello, Crys. What brings you here today?" I smiled. " I'm here to research the so-called "Slender Man", or the generation of "Slender"." Her face grew from a smile to a very concerned cringe. " Ms. Marian? Something wrong?" She looked like she was staring into space. I waved my hand in front of her face, so she would regain conciousness. " Oh, I'm sorry, Crys. I was just thinking about what you said. About the _Slender_ Generation... We do have some research about it... But..." She trailed off. " What? "But" what?" Her face looked very grim. It was starting to scare me. " It's just that..." Ms. Marian would never delay to tell me something, unless it was extremely important. " Ms. Marian, I don't know what you're delaying to tell me, but I can handle it." Her eyes moved from looking into space, to down on me. " Are you sure? Just promise me that no matter how much you are upset, that you will not hold a grudge." I spoke up. " Yes, I can handle it! I won't keep any grudges against anyone! I promise!" She nodded. " Okay." She motioned me to follow her. I did. She went to the back of the library. It was getting dim. Where ever she was leading me, it started to worry me. We reached the back, and she was reading the spines of the books. I guessed she found the one, and pulled it out. She handed it to me. She opened it to a specific page and told me to read a specific paragraph. I started to read. _Dear Readers, This is my work on the Slender Generation. My husband and I, have been working with them for years. I have relized that the newest Slender Generation is Slend, he is a new born. His father, Slendly, is hoping he is a blood thirsty, little demon. I hope otherwise. My daughter, Crystal, is a new born, also. She is my sweet, sweet daughter. I hope she and Slend will become best friends at the age that they can interact with one another. Her father, my husband, has died by Slendly. Today is November, 1st, 2030. My dear daughter was born yesterday. I'm carrying my daughter in one arm, and my device that looks like a headband, but isn't, on my head. It records all the things I'm thinking of, and puts it on paper I have in my bag. If you are reading this, you are my dear daughter Crys. I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry I had Marian, and your fake parents keep this from you. I am dropping you off at your fake parents house. I'm setting you down on the door step, and ringing the doorbell. They all have been informed of this for me. I may not make it out alive fighting Slendly. Mommy loves you, Crystal, my sweet daughter. I did this for you. Love- your mother, Cynthia. _I looked up from reading, my face covered in tears. I dropped the book to the ground, and hugged Marian. I cried in her arms. " Your mother, I knew her very well. She did this for you. Just in case she didn't make it out alive, you mother told me to video tape all the fighting her and Slendly did. She fought very well, better than any other human on Earth could have. In the end, Slendly and your mother died... She wanted me to show this to you when you were the right age." I was mad that she didn't tell me that I had fake parents, and all of that, but my mother told her to. I stopped crying, and picked up the book from the ground. A photo fell out. I picked up the photo. It was of me, and her. I was about a day old. She was holding me in that aqua blue blanket that I have as cloak. I was so sorry that my mother did this. For me. I kept reading the next paragraph on the last page. _If you are reading this now, I am dead. Crystal, I will always be with you. Marian did the right thing, not showing you this until the right age. I'm sorry I couldn't get to know you. I would have, if I made it out alive. I love you with all my heart. Don't hold a grudge against Marian, or your fake parents. Hold a grudge against me. I did this, but I did this for you. I'm sure you're crying, or angry. And I understand that. It is okay to be mad at your dead mother. It is my fault, but it is in your heritage to help preserve the Slender Generation. The person you are to meet may be found in the Never Ending Forest. It may be Slendly, or someone else. It is up to you. I love you, Crys. Love- Mommy, Cynthia._ I looked up, smiling. Marian smiled, back. " She did that... for me.. I wish she would have left Slendly be." Marian spoke up, " But if she did that, Slendly would have never died. He would have raised Slend to be a blood thirsty demon. He isn't that. " " But Marian, Slend could be in any old forest by now. It's been fifthteen years... Oh well, I will investigate tomorrow. It's getting dark. I better be heading home." She smiled, hugged me, and walked me to the door. " Alright, goodnight, Crys." She hugged me once more, then I stepped out of the library. It was black dark. I was walking down the streets of the village. I heard some moving behind me about ten minutes after I started walking. I stoped. Now I wasn't imagening. I heard it for sure. I whirled around behind me, and saw Haley, and her jock of a boyfriend. They were holding rotten eggs. " Ready to be covered in rotten eggs, Geek?" I could see her boyfriend's arm was good. " Ready to be chased?" Haley asked. She was going to chase me, and throw rotten eggs at me. I couldn't let that happen. I have all my technology with me, it can't get soaked with rotten egg yok. It would ruin my devices! " No, you can't do that!" " No ones around, so no one can be a witness. So, we can do whatever we want." She smirked. I have to run. I turned, and started to run. They started to throw the eggs, but I zig-zagged, and doged them all. I was running out of breath. I had to find somewhere to hide. They were chasing me to the boarder of the village. I ran up fast, and hopped over the fence. I was running towards the Never Ending Forest. They were running me to my death! Once I was in, I would never get out! I know! I would only go in a few feet. Then, I would run out in the direction I came in. I would hide behind a tree, and let hem pass. The forest was aproaching, fast. The forest's entrance was big, and over powering. I ran into the forest, went in a few feet, and hid behind a tree. " Whew.." I breathed. " She must be crazy to go into The Never Ending Forest!" I heard Haley say that. After I was sure that they were gone, I looked infront of the tree. " What!? No! No! It-it can't be!" The entrance was gone. I had only gone in two to three feet! Where's the entrance! I swear, I had only gone in a few feet. This can't be happening! I put on my Night Vision Goggles. I heard some moving in the bushes close to me. I turned around. I'm seeing something, I can never forget.

Chapter One of Slender's New Friend- End.


End file.
